Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit 2
is an upcoming game for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. Gameplay: The gameplay is similar as the first Burst Limit (Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Story Mode: After defeating Cell, Goku is revived and goes to King kai's planet to train. Achievements: TBA. TRIVA KING VIEW ALL CHARACTER PROFILES(20) MAKE A PERFECT AGAINST GOKU JR(15) UNLOCK OVER 30 CHARACTERS IN STORYMODE(25) UNLOCK OVER 40 CHARACTERS IN STORYMODE(20) UNLOCK OVER 50 CHARACTERS IN STORYMODE(40) UNLOCK EVERYONES TRANSFORMATIONS(100) Characters Playable characters: * Goku - (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan) * Kid Gohan - (Base, Unlock Potential) * Teen Gohan - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Piccolo - (Base, Fusion with Nail, Fusion with Kami) * Vegeta - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Future Trunks - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) * Frieza - (1st Form/Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full-Power Final Form) * Cell - (Imperfect Form/Base, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) * Krillin - (Base, Unlock Potential) * Tien * Yamcha * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Saibaman * Captain Ginyu * Recoome * Raditz * Nappa * Bardock * Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Characters New to the Burst Limit Series * Goku - (Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) * GT/Kid Goku - (Base, Super Saiyan w/tail, Super Saiyan 3 w/tail, Super Saiyan 4) * Adult Gohan - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock) * Great Saiyaman * Great Saiyaman 2 * Goten - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta - (Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta *via item*) * GT Vegeta - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) * Kid Trunks - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Gogeta - (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) * Vegito - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Gotenks - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Hercule - (Base, High Tension) * Videl * Pan * Dodoria * Zarbon - (Base, Monster Form) * Frieza - (Mecha Frieza *via item*) * Android 19 * Dr. Gero * Majin Buu * Super Buu - (Base, Piccolo absorbed, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed) * Kid Buu * Dabura - (Base, Demonic Will) * Supreme Kai * Kibitoshin - (Potara) * Cooler - (Base, Final Form) * Broly - (Super Saiyan) * Syn Shenron - (Base, Omega Shenron) * Cell Jr. * Baby Vegeta - (Super Baby 2) * Super 17 * Janemba - (Super Janemba) * Pikkon New Playable characters * Kid Goku - (Great Ape) * GT/Kid Goku - (Golden Great Ape) * Kid Gohan - (Great Ape) * GT Gohan - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * GT Goten - (Base, Super Saiyan) * GT Trunks - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goku Jr. - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta Jr. - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Yajirobe * Kid Chi-Chi * Future Gohan - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Chiaotzu * King Piccolo * Bojack - (Base, Full Power) * Zangya * Hatchiyack * Android 13 - (Base, Fusion) * Android 14 * Android 15 * Spopovitch * Yamu * King Cold * Kid Pan * Nail * Nuova Shenron * Eis Shenron * Bardock - (Great Ape) * King Vegeta - (Base, Great Ape) * Fat Janemba * Baby Vegeta - (Golden Great Ape) * Fasha - (Base, Great Ape) * Jeice * Burter * Tapion * Hirudegarn - (Base, Final Form) * Tarble - (Base, Great Ape) * Android 8 Reception and sales Trivia TBA Category:Video games Category:burst limit